


A Tale of Two Dogs

by Claire_Cho



Category: DBSK, Super Junior
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cho/pseuds/Claire_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a spoiled toy poodle, Kyuhyun had never really interacted with any other dogs. What will happen if he was forced to live with a dog five times as large as him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Dogs

****The air was crisp and cold, just the right temperature for the house during summer. Kyuhyun stretched his front legs and jumped onto the single couch, tail wagging slightly as the brown toy poodle sat on his owner’s favorite seat and looked out the window to watch passerby. The morning had been slow and silent since his owner and his partner – probably his new owner – had left before he woke up. He was used to being left alone in the mornings since his owner was a very busy singer.

Yawning, the furry creature hopped down the couch and made his way to his food and water bowl in front of the kitchen counter to have his breakfast, premium dog food which was the only thing he would eat. He smirked when he thought back about the time Changmin, his owner, bought back a brand of dog food he hated and he ended up thrashing the whole living room with the crappy food, making his owner cursing in frustration. He was not sorry at all.

For the next few hours, Kyuhyun spent his time chewing on the small bone-shaped chewing toy that Changmin gave him last month while rolling around on the wooden floor, a perfect afternoon for lazy dogs. He then proceeded with chewing Changmin’s black sandals in his masters’ bedroom, which was always a fun thing to do no matter how many scolding he would get from the tall guy.

An hour later, the door clicked open and Kyuhyun’s ears perked, his short tiny legs carrying him into the living room where he jumped himself onto Changmin. His owner was an idiot, but he was still his owner either way.

“Do you miss us?” cooed Changmin as he picked his pet up and rubbed the pup’s fluffy fur.

Still carrying the pup, Changmin turned his head to the direction of the door and called Yunho – his partner – to enter the house. A few minutes later, Yunho entered the house with slight messy appearance, but that was not Kyuhyun’s worries, his main worries were the _huge_ dog that was on a leash pulling Yunho. It was a really _huge_ black and white husky.

“Now be nice to him. His name is Siwon, and he will be staying with us for two weeks. Heechul forced us to take care of him,” Changmin explained while rubbing the standing furs of his little pet.

Kyuhyun whined and growled as he though how dead Heechul would be the next time he saw him. Heechul was the vet he met three months ago for vaccination and the evil doctor seemed to take pleasure in poking the toy poodle with needles. But soon, the thoughts of how Kyuhyun would take revenge at the vet abruptly stopped when Changmin who was still carrying Kyuhyun lowered the pup and hung him right in front of the husky’s nose, the other’s blue piercing eyes looking at the trembling little creature.

Kyuhyun tried to crawl on his owner’s arm but Changmin seemed to have another idea, as the tall guy tightened his hold.

“Come on, Siwon, sniff on him,” Yunho, Changmin’s partner urged the huge dog.

Siwon was silent as he observed the scared little pup In front of him with curiosity. Kyuhyun stared back at the beast and tucked his tail between his trembling hind legs.

 _I am not afraid_ , Kyuhyun thought.

_I am a grown up._

_I am not scared of everything._

_Absolutely –_

Kyuhyun soon found himself hiding under his owners’ king-sized bed, trembling his fear. He had just have to run away the moment the husky started to shove his nose and the younger one to sniff him. As he was busy hiding, he heard footsteps on the wooden floor, where a huge black snout suddenly filled his sight and Kyuhyun immediately howled and tried to jump away, only unfortunately, he was under the bed so his head hit the wooden frame of the bed.

“Yunho! Why did you release Siwon’s leash?” he could hear Changmin’s frustrated sound.

Kyuhyun whimpered and tried to back away, but he felt his head throbbing in pain. Feeling useless, Kyuhyun settled on laying very low on the ground with his ears flattened down. He felt a paw moving in front of him. It was Siwon, who tried to fit his paw under the bed.

“I am not going to hurt you,” whined Siwon as he tried to fit his snout under the bed too.

Kyuhyun continued to tremble and tried to squeeze his way further into the bed as he looked at the husky in front of him. The husky’s eyes looked so earnest and sad and it made Kyuhyun guilty. With a few steps, Kyuhyun stopped himself in front of the husky, no more under the bed, before patting the larger dog’s snout with his little paw.

“My name is Kyuhyun,” the brown toy poodle placed his paws back on the ground and looked at the husky haughtily.

“My name is Siwon,” the husky sniffed the smaller while wagging his tail, and suddenly licked, _licked_ , Kyuhyun’s furry head. Not only _once_ , but _twice_.

Kyuhyun immediately yipped and jumped backwards, glaring at the startled husky.

“What are you doing?” the brown dog growled.

“I-I just want to heal you, your head,” Siwon flattened his ears and looked at Kyuhyun guiltily.

Kyuhyun looked at the sad husky and huffed, that huge dog had better puppy eyes than him. With a small growl similar to a human’s sigh, Kyuhyun approached the larger dog again and put his small head under the other’s head. With a happy bark, Siwon licked Kyuhyun’s head again, messing the smaller’s fur in the process.

From the doorway, Changmin snickered, looking at the scene. Kyuhyun never, _never_ , would let himself be treated like that by Siwon sure could easily crumble the little devil’s resort. Kyuhyun turned to his owner and huffed, growling a little but not removing his head from Siwon’s wet licks.

Yunho soon entered the room and looked terribly happy to see the two different-sized dogs getting along well, and both dogs’ tails wagged seeing their owner’s – or temporary owner’s for Siwon – happy expression. It was hard not to smile at Yunho’s smiley expression.

“Now play together alright,” Yunho sat beside them and ruffled both fur before placing a chewing toy between them. It was a larger and more colorful chewing toy than Kyuhyun’s, shaping like s rope with huge knot at each end.

Kyuhyun immediately snatched the toy as soon as Yunho and Changmin went back to the living room and chewed it on his own, a few meters from where Siwon was standing. The toy poodle peeked at the larger dog and he regretted having done that. Siwon was looking at him with longing eyes, wanting to play together and _shit_ , that puppy eyes were even useful to deal with other dogs. With a grumble, Kyuhyun trotted towards the older while bringing the toy in his mouth and offered the other end of the toy to the husky in which, Siwon happily chewed and pulled with strength of a huge dog, that unfortunately caused Kyuhyun to fly and landed hard on the wooden floor.

 _It is going to be a long week_ , Kyuhyun thought as he lay motionless on the floor with Siwon licking all over him with guilty whines.

 

•°•°•

  
  
Three days after Siwon started to live with them, Kyuhyun found many things that he hated from Siwon. 

First was, Siwon always pulled on the leash every time he went to the park, causing Yunho to run faster too, and in return, forcing Kyuhyun to run after the husky too. And Kyuhyun _hated_ running.

Second was, Siwon always disturbed Kyuhyun whenever the toy poodle was lounging lazily and he seemed to have made a nickname for the toy poodle – which Kyuhyun _never_ complained about.

“Kyu, let’s play!”

“Kyu, the weather is nice!”

“Kyu, Yunho bought us a new toy!”

“Kyu, Changmin bought us food!” which was the only passcode that would make Kyuhyun jump off the couch, and this was unfortunately noticed by Siwon.

The next time Siwon called Kyuhyun with that reason, Kyuhyun jumped off the couch only to realize none of his owners were home.

“Siwon…” the smaller one growled and narrowed his eyes at the panicking husky.

“I-I just want to play together,” whined Siwon as his ears flattened on his head and he looked really sad.

Kyuhyun hated feeling sorry but the husky in front of him gave him the best puppy eyes he could manage and soon Kyuhyun’s small head nodded.

“Fine, just this once,” he huffed and pushed the ball, the new toy Yunho bought yesterday, towards Siwon.

 _Once_ turned out to be _every_ _day_. Kyuhyun found himself panting every evening after playing fetch and kick with the husky. The first day he played the ball and ending up lolling his tongue in heat, Changmin immediately fretted and brought him to the vet since he had never done any sport before. But seeing Siwon’s happy and satisfied face, Kyuhyun never regretted it – not like he would admit it though.

Third was, Siwon always dirtied the floor whenever he was home and Kyuhyun hated dirtying himself nor his paws. Changmin established a rule that they should clean their paws on the mat in front of the door but Siwon seemed to forget it every time. Changmin would definitely shout at Kyuhyun every time he did it but Changmin had a soft spot for the husky, forgiving him without any reprimanding every time the larger dog put on his puppy eyes. It was definitely not fair.

And the fourth problem he had with the husky was that Siwon always, _always_ , _loved_ to show affection. Kyuhyun found himself awaken between the husky’s thick fur every morning, causing him to growl and jumped away from the startled half-asleep dog. Not only that, Siwon really liked to lick and sniff the toy poodle too. No matter where and when. Kyuhyun would feel wet tongue licking him when he was eating, when he finished playing, or the brown pup will feel a nose sniffing him when he was just idly lazing around. And that was really awkward and embarrassing.

“Stop licking me!” Kyuhyun once growled when Siwon drank his water and immediately licked Kyuhyun.

“Why?” the husky tilted its head and instead sniffed at the toy poodle’s butt.

“What are you doing?” yipped Kyuhyun and he jumped away from the larger dog, glaring and hostile.

“Sniffing you?” Siwon looked at the other dog confusedly.

“Don’t sniff me, nor lick me!” growled the little pup as he glared at the larger dog.

Little did Kyuhyun know how Siwon thought the toy poodle was adorable, even when the latter was growling and glaring at him. With wags of tail and a doggy smile, Siwon trotted towards the toy poodle, ignoring protesting growls and instead leaned to lick at the little harmless pup. Putting a huge paw on the pup’s body to stop him from writhing, Siwon proceeded to lick all over the pup.

“That is how I show my love,” Siwon replied after done drenching Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun stared at the husky with frustration. The husky did not look guilty _at all_. That innocent face and that clueless look on the huge dog. And that _puppy eyes_. Kyuhyun growled once last time before walking away. He may have or may not have liked the affection. And his tail may or may not have wagged a little.

Kyuhyun forgave Siwon only because the older liked to share his share of dog food and beef jerky to the younger. And another reason was because Siwon loved to spoil Kyuhyun. Both dogs had their own bed, smaller one for Kyuhyun and larger one for Siwon. But Kyuhyun, being the spoiled no-manner puppy only wanted to sleep in the larger bed, ignoring Siwon’s confused expression of “But Kyuhyun, your bed is on the other side”. Once, Siwon decided that it was a good idea to squeeze himself with Kyuhyun in his bed, but poor husky learned it was _not_ a good idea.

Siwon was a very obedient and fast learner though. Every time Kyuhyun fell asleep on unlikely place like under the bed, or in front of the fridge, Siwon would carry the toy poodle with his mouth towards his own bed and proceeded to watch the little pup sleep.  Occasionally, Kyuhyun would feel something wetting his face, but he must be dreaming.

But Kyuhyun still hated Siwon.

He didn’t want to live with Siwon.

He still wanted to live as an only dog.

And he is definitely not in denial.

 

•°•°•

  
  
It was four days before Siwon’s due that life decided to put a test on Kyuhyun. 

“Be good boys, alright. I do not want coming home to see my house becoming a shipwreck. Understood?” Changmin locked his suitcase.

Siwon gave a bark while Kyuhyun just looked at his owner boringly.

“Kyuhyun, I mean you.”

Kyuhyun gave out a low growl before barking.

“Now we will be going for 2 days. Don’t worry, Zhou Mi will make sure the two of you are well fed,” Yunho told them and ruffled both dogs’ fur.

Kyuhyun barked at the mention of Zhou Mi and Yunho seemed to take it as nervousness because both owners were leaving. Saying their last farewell, the door clicked in front of both canines.

“Who is Zhou Mi?” Siwon asked as Kyuhyun turned away to face the husky.

“He is our neighbor. He is really loud and touchy, and he will call you by another name,” Kyuhyun frowned as he jumped onto Changmin’s favorite couch. “But he will give extra food if you are nice and act all cuddly with him. Be nice to him and share your extra food with me.”

“Alright, Kyu!” barked Siwon as he walked towards the couch Kyuhyun was laying on.

“What are you doing?” Kyuhyun opened an eye to see the husky staring at him with piercing blue eyes.

“Um, watching you sleep. To guard you?” Siwon finished lamely.

Kyuhyun just narrowed his eyes and turned his head so he was not facing the other dog before falling into a deep sleep.

 

•°•°•

  
  
“Awwwwww~ Puppy Kui Xian is soooooo cute when he sleeps!” _Flash, flash, click, click_. 

“Are you taking care of the little baby, Shi Yuan?”

“Such a good boy. You will get extra snacks, Shi Yuan~” _Woof, woof_.

Kyuhyun slowly opened his eyes and saw Zhou Mi with Siwon standing in the kitchen. Siwon was wagging his tail furiously with his tongue out, listening intently to Zhou Mi who was holding a piece of beef jerky on his hand, waving it at the husky. At the sight and smell of food, Kyuhyun perked up and stretched his body before jumping down the coach and jumped at Zhou Mi, more like jumping towards the jerky with a bark.

“The puppy has awakened!” Zhou Mi’s shrill voiced pierced through the puppy’s poor ears and Kyuhyun whined before growling lowly, but still audible for Zhou Mi to hear. “Ah, ah, ah, bad boys don’t get any food.”

At that, Kyuhyun shut up and huffed before swinging his tail and sat down beside the excited Siwon.

“He gave me a new name, Kyu. My name is Shi Yuan, and you are Kui Xian,” Siwon happily told him. Kyuhyun just couldn’t punch his idiotic happy face.

“I am still Kyuhyun though,” grumbled Kyuhyun as he watched the tall Chinese man poured dog food on each of their bowls and refilled their water.

“Now eat up your dinner, _ke ai de gou_ ~” Zhou Mi cooed as he watched the two adorable dogs gobbling up their food before walking to the couch where there was already a boz of pizza on the coffee table.

As soon as Kyuhyun finished licking his food bowl clean, Siwon pushed his own half-full food bowl at Kyuhyun with his nose and flashed the toy poodle a doggy smile. Kyuhyun ignored the larger and continued eating from the other’s bowl. He did feel a little guilty though, so he barked thanks at the husky, who instantly brightened up and barked happily with his tail wagging furiously.

 

•°•°•

  
  
The next time Kyuhyun woke up, it was already dark outside and Zhou Mi seemed to have gone home. Siwon was sleeping on the mat in front of Kyuhyun’s – Siwon’s – bed. Kyuhyun was walking pass the large dog to the kitchen to drink when suddenly something flashed through the window, followed by the most terrifying sound Kyuhyun had ever heard. Thunder. Only this time, it was the loudest thunder. 

Kyuhyun immediately skidded towards his owners’ bedroom, belatedly remembering that it was locked, causing him to bump hit the door hardly. With a whimper, Kyuhyun ran frantically towards the couch as he heard another thunder. As he was trying to hide under the couch, something pressed on him, causing him to lay on the wooden floor, not under the couch yet.

“Kyu, are you alright?” he heard Siwon’s concerned voice from above him.

Kyuhyun continued whimpering and tried to cover his ears when suddenly he was floating on the ground, half realizing that Siwon was carrying him with his nape between the husky’s teeth. Still in his scared mind, he just let the larger dog do whatever he wanted. Turned out Siwon carried the toy poodle back to the large dog bed and laid him down. Kyuhyun panicked for a second, thinking Siwon would leave him but Siwon layed down beside him and curled himself around Kyuhyun, a kind of dog embrace.

Kyuhyun for once felt very safe, even the loud thunders didn’t scare him. Kyuhyun stared at the husky who was staring back at him with piercing blue eyes before licking at Kyuhyun’s face. Kyuhyun didn’t feel mad at all, instead, he felt... happy. The small pup scooted closer to the husky and decided to wrap himself around the black and white fur, warming him up. Drifting off to sleep, he faintly heard Siwon whispering something in his ears. But it might just be his dream.

_“I will always protect you, Kyu.”_

 

•°•°•

  
  
The next morning, Kyuhyun woke up on a soft surface which Kyuhyun thought as a feather pillow that Changmin probably snuck into his bed. But a pillow would never move in an up  
  
and down motion, right? With a tilt of his head, the view of a husky’s snout filled his sight and Kyuhyun almost jumped out in surprise. _Almost_.

Kyuhyun recalled last night and thought that Siwon might deserve some gratitude. Swallowing his pride, Kyuhyun rolled out his tongue and licked Siwon score on the husky’s face before turning his face away and tries to curl himself into a ball. Once feeling something wet touching _his_ face, Siwon immediately jumped out of the bed in surprised and growls, flipping his face side to side to look for the intruder only to see Kyuhyun. Peeking at him with adorable puppy eyes. Siwon’s tail immediately wagged at seeing his object of affection.

“Did you... Did you just lick me, Kyu?” Siwon smiled and his tail wagged faster.

“I did not.” Kyuhyun turned his head away and hid.

“You did...” Siwon’s smile turned wider, so much for a doggy smile. “Does that mean you love me?”

“I definitely do not!” Kyuhyun stood up and hissed.

“That can be fixed,” Siwon seemed to not take heed of the toy poodle’s word and his tail wagged even faster – if that was possible – while jumping around the little pup happily.

“Shut up,” growled Kyuhyun, but his tone wasn’t as hostile as usual.

An hour later, Zhou Mi entered the house with his usual face-splitting smiles and grins. Siwon seemed to take a liking to the Chinese, which _didn’t_ bother Kyuhyun _at all_. Not even a little. After filling the dogs’ bowls, Zhou Mi left, rambling about needing to go buy a seasonal sale coat for winter, which was still months away.

Kyuhyun, being the greediest pup, finished his food first as usual, and Siwon, as usual, pushed his half-full bowl towards the little one. Kyuhyun looked at the bowl, and was having a mental battle. At last, the too-good side of him made him refuse the food and he grunted before pushing the bowl back to Siwon.

“Are you alright, Kyu? Why are you not eating?” Siwon looked at Kyuhyun worriedly and sniffed at Kyuhyun.

“I’m fine. You just need more energy to protect the house. I am not going to bite someone or jump at someone if there will be any intruder here,” Kyuhyun looked at Siwon arrogantly.

Siwon blinked once. Then twice. His face turned very pleased and his tail wagged so fast that Kyuhyun was scared that it would detach.

“Are you sharing your food with me, Kyu?”

“Absolutely not. You heard what I said,” puppy Kyu huffed and walked away, settling on his favorite spot on the couch.

“I love you, Kyu!” Siwon pounced on the brown matted dog and licked the dog wet.

Kyuhyun only half-heartedly growled and tried to pried himself away.

That night, they slept together again in the same bed.

It wasn’t even raining outside.

 

•°•°•

  
  
“Come on, Kyuhyun. Do not bite on Siwon’s collar. What is wrong with you?” Changmin groaned and pulled Kyuhyun away from biting Siwon’s blue collar. It was the day Siwon finally left their house. 

Kyuhyun growled and growled at Changmin who was trying to walk Siwon away from the house. He growled and glared at Siwon too.

“I promise I will come back, Kyu,” Siwon looked at the little pup sadly. He didn’t want to go, but it wasn’t his decision to make.

“I hate you,” Kyuhyun barked before dashing into Changmin and Yunho’s bedroom to hide under the bed.

“Come on, Siwon,” he heard Changmin’s voice and Siwon’s whine before the front door closed. It was silent.

It was then Kyuhyun started to whimper and howl.

He might have gotten attached to that husky.

Just _might_.

 

•°•°•

  
  
That day, Kyuhyun didn’t eat at all. 

Or the next day.

“Kyuhyun, you haven’t eaten anything since yesterday,” Changmin shoved the bowl piled with dog food – Kyuhyun had never seen such many food piled up on _his_ bowl.

Kyuhyun just grunted and looked away from his – Siwon’s bed. It became his bed the moment Siwon left. It still smelled like the husky.

“Maybe he missed Siwon?” Yunho looked at the little pup worriedly and played with its ear. Usually the pup would bite, but this time the pup just closed his eyes.

“Ridiculous, that pup would never miss anyone,” Changmin snorted and Kyuhyun growled at him before jumping off the coach and walked away into his masters’ bedroom.

 

•°•°•

  
  
It was raining when Kyuhyun woke up alone. It had been five days since Siwon left. Kyuhyun still didn’t have his appetite. He trotted around the house, trying to find something fun, but found none. Even the chewing toy and Changmin’s sandal – now filled with bite marks – seemed to lose its fun. As he was walking down the hallway connecting the living room to the front door, the toy poodle saw something. There was a crack. Beside the door. 

Kyuhyun’s instinct kicked in and in one swift movement, Kyuhyun was out the house. The space in front of the front door was still covered by the roof. But to look for Siwon, Kyuhyun would have to get wet. Setting up his decision, the little pup started running to the front road, barely missing a speeding car, causing Kyuhyun to jump away and mud puddle to splash on his little body, dirtying him up.

The little dog started to shake and whimper, but Siwon was still his main concern. His small feet started splashing in the puddle on the sidewalk, it was cold, but no, he couldn’t back down now. Kyuhyun soon found himself on a round intersection. He decided to turn left, but it was his worst decision ever. There was a huge rotweiler standing in front of the toy poodle, and the larger dog was growling, showing his sharp canine teeth. Kyuhyun gulped and stepped backwards.

“I don’t have any problem with you,” he growled and tried to walk pass the black dog, but the rotweiler seemed to have another idea.

“You stepped into _my_ territory,” the rotweiler growled and glared at the poor pup.

In a second, Kyuhyun found himself desperately running away from the psychotic dog – Kyuhyun’s words – and he barely registered that he was running pass th edangerous road when it was flashing green. He was barely hit by a bus. The next thing he knew, he was hiding in a hole under thick bushes of leaves. It barely shade him from the rain, but at least he was safe from the beast. For now.

Kyuhyun was shivering from cold and fear by now. As if realizing how hopeless he was, Kyuhyun laid on the muddy ground, whimpering. He didn’t even remember the way home, and he also lost Siwon. Probably forever. Giving up, the toy poodle howled and howled, but the rain drowned his sound. Maybe it would be nice if he just become a ghost -something he has seen when Yunho and Changmin were watching TV inside the blanket - so he could look for Siwon without being seen.

_Where is Siwon when you need him?_

_You promised to protect me forever..._

“ _Siwon_.”

As if on cue, a snout he recognized so well filled the space under the bush. It must be just a dream. But the smell felt so real and—

“Kyu? Kyu!”

Feeling something poking his face, Kyuhyun widened his eyes and immediately stared at the huge blue eyes he missed so much.

“Siwon?” the toy poodle whimpered and slowly crawled out of his hiding place.

Siwon was standing in front of him, obviously drenched too. His face was fulled of worry that Kyuhyun felt guilty and he showed it with a whine.

“Where—

“What are you thinking, you stupid dog?” Changmin immediately filled his sight and the taller man craddled the brown dog. His owner too, was soaked since he only wore a thin t-shirt. He had never seen his owner looked so worry before. He could’ve sworn that Changmin was crying, although the tears mingled with raindrops. Beside the taller man, Yunho was looking at Kyuhyun with relieve and was stroking the toy poodle’s dirty fur, but Kyuhyun never felt so content in his life.

As if feeling left out, a bigger paw latched on Changmin’s jeans and Kyuhyun instinctively looked down. Siwon was looking at Kyuhyun with something Kyuhyun couldn’t place on, but it felt warm. With a bark, Kyuhyun released himself from Changmin’s hold and jumped onto the husky’s furry body, warming himself.  Siwon barked happily and wagged his tail, it was then Kyuhyun felt his own tail wagging happily.

“I’m sorry, I promised to protect you, Kyu,” he heard Siwon’s whine and they started walking home. Yunho was sheltering the dogs from rain by holding the umbrella for them while he shared one with Changmin holding it.

“You found me,” Kyuhyun simply said and tried to sink deeper down the warm fur.

“But—“

“Just don’t leave again.”

“I promise! I will never ever leave you, Kyu. I love you!”

Kyuhyun opened an eye and looked at the husky’s face from above. His pride still won’t let him confessed, but so be it. Lowering down his face while clinging on the husky’s body, Kyuhyun licked the husky’s whole face with his tongue before settling back on the fur and drifting off to sleep.

 

•°•°•

  
  
Kyuhyun woke up to a feel of drifting in warm water and being scrubbed by something he hated. With a growl Kyuhyun looked up to see Changmin holding him in a bathtub of warm water and was scrubbing his dirty fur with a brush. Siwon was standing beside his owner, looking at Kyuhyun with such affection that Kyuhyun didn’t have the heart to growl. 

“Now you are clean as new,” Changmin dried Kyuhyun with a soft towel and looked proud of his toy poodle. “Don’t ever run away again, you idiot.”

Kyuhyun just barked and ignored Changmin, but then he turned to his owner and licks his owner’s cheek, before trying hard to stop his tail from wagging. Changmin seemed to understand and chuckled before carrying the dog into the living room and put him down in front of his food bowl, which was piled with everything a dog wanted to eat. Siwon beside him looked at Kyuhyun encouragingly. Suddenly feeling very hungry, Kyuhyun started eating very fast, and when he finished three-forth of the food, he glanced at Siwon who was staring at him with his tail wagging, before pushing the bowl towards the husky.

“Kyu? You don’t want to eat?” Siwon looked at the bowl and the toy poodle confusedly.

“You are drenched earlier and you searched for me. It must have needed energy,” Kyuhyun simply said before gulping down water.

Turned out, Changmin and Yunho went out ealier to bring Siwon home. Changmin realized what had set Kyuhyun off and talked to Heechul about adding Siwon as their new family member, in which Heechul happily agreed, complaining that the husky always tried to escape the vet clinic.

“I wanted to see you, Kyu,” the husky sadly added.

“You are seeing me now,” Kyuhyun couldn’t stop his tail from wagging though.

“Now we will always be together, Kyu!” the husky suddenly pounced on the younger pup who growled and tried to escape, but eventually gave up.

“I still hate you for leaving immediately,” glared Kyuhyun and Siwon’s face immediately dropped, with his ears pressed flat.

Kyuhyun glanced at the large dog before hurrying over him and licked Siwon’s face, with his tail wagging. Maybe an addition to the house isn’t so bad after all.

 

•°•°•

  
  
Yunho watched the husky and toy poodle cuddling together, more like the husky trying to pin the smaller dog down. 

“Um, Changmin, will Kyuhyun be alright?” he tapped his partner beside him.

“They are fine,” Changmin replied as he flipped the tv channels.

Then Yunho looked back at the dogs to see Siwon covering Kyuhyun from behind and licking the toy poodle’s face. Both dogs’ tails were wagging.

“Will we have puppies soon?” Yunho glanced at Changmin again.

“Kyuhyun is a male, for god’s sake, Yunho,” Changmin looked at his lover with a desperate look.

But as Changmin looked at the two dogs caught in a compromising position, he immediately took his phone. “I am going to ask Heechul.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Finally it’s done ^o^ I have always been trying to make a domestic!au and puppy kyu is sooo cute no~ Clingy husky Siwon is so adorable too~ Comments are always appreciated~


End file.
